La Rumeur court
by harenrouge
Summary: La Rumeur est une petite chose étrange , inssésissable ,dévastatrice... Ino va s'en rendre compte à ses dépends! Finalement , peut étre que les Rumeurs ne sont pas si mauvaises que ça! Ino finira peut -étre par remercier cette Rumeur qui court ....


**RUMEUR DÉVASTATRICE**

Tu t'appelles Ino Yamanaka . Tu es une jeune femme de 24 ans. Tu es blonde et plutôt bien faites . Et tu as des amis , Ino , ça oui! Beaucoup d'amis , de connaissances , de personnes proches et moins proches! Tu collectionnes les adresses et les numéros de téléphones. Sakura , ta meilleure amie, te l'as dit: « tu es populaire ».

De plus , avec tes yeux bleus , tu es plutôt mignonne. Certains diront que c'est un euphémisme , que tu es belle et c'est tout !

Quand tu te promènes dans les rues , beaucoup te suivent des yeux jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses dans le lointain. Les regards qu'ils te lancent varient . Les hommes comme les femmes ,vieux ou jeunes , te trouvent belle , ils t'admirent , ils aimeraient t'avoir comme fille , comme femme ...

En te voyant passer , leurs yeux sourient!

Seulement , ce matin , les regards qui te suivent sont méprisants , horrifiés , hostiles. Tu le ressens aussitôt . A ton tour , tu regardes les autres , chose que tu ne fais jamais d'habitude . Tu te penches du haut de ton piédestral et tu regardes en bas .

Les regards ne te suivent plus . Tu te penches un peu plus ; tu vas même demander à une femme, qui te regardes méchamment , ce qui se passe . Elle te répond : « Vous devriez le savoir mieux que moi! » avant de s'en aller. Tu restes là , les bras ballant , tu viens de dégringoler de ton piédestral .Ah, tu as de nouveau les pieds sur terre! Aïe ! ça fait mal, le retour à la réalité? Le pire , c'est que tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe . En même temps , tu ne pouvais pas savoir car:

"_La Rumeur est entrée ,_

L_a rumeur a parlé,_

_Si tu veux savoir ce qu'elle a dit,_

_Apprends à lire sur les lévres..._

_Car elle parle de toi,_

_Elle dit n'importe quoi_

_Il paraît que tu n'es pas_

_Celle qu'on croyait que tu étais ..."_

_ O_ui , une Rumeur court à ton sujet. Tout le monde en parle dans le village , tout le monde parle de toi quand tu n'es pas là . Ils t'ignorent tous, c'est la plus belle leçon d'humilité que tu n'as jamais reçu. Le problème , c'est que tu ne sais toujours pas ce que l'on te reproche ! Les gens t'ignorent ou te regardes de travers . Même Sakura et tes plus proches amis t'évitent . Bien sur , ils disent qu'ils te soutiennent , qu'ils sont avec toi , qu'ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe . Mais , dés que tu es partie , ils parlent de toi eux aussi, ils commentent la Rumeur . En méme temps , c'est un peu eux qui sont à l'origine de cette Rumeur; et Elle court toujours !

_ "Et le chien devient loup_

L_e gramme devient tonne_

_ Le sable devient boue  
_

_ La poire devient pomme..."  
_

Même ton senseï te regardes de travers . Lui aussi fait semblant de ne rien savoir. Le regard des gens se fait de plus en plus méprisant . Oubliée , l'ancienne Ino Yamanaka, belle et intéressante! La nouvelle Ino n'a pas l'air de leur plaire. Le pire , c'est que tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir changé .Peut être était-ce à cause de la dernière mission. Tu sais , celle ou tu étais à la tête d'une équipe de gennins , en route pour le pays des roches .En tout cas, pendant que tu cherches ce qu'on te reproches , la Rumeur court...

"_La rumeur est entrée ,_

_La rumeur a parlé,_

_ Tu ne sais pas ou elle se cache_

_ Mais tu sens sa mauvaise haleine  
_

_ Elle te bouffe de l'intérieur  
_

_ Tu portes son odeur  
_

_ Elle s'est incrustée dans tous tes gestes  
_

_ Elle est dans toutes tes paroles."_

A Konoha , même l'Hokage ne te fait plus confiance . La chose que tu as faites doit être horrible pour que même l'Hokage t'ignore ! Tu ne reçois plus que des missions de rang C ou D . Toi ,une célèbre Juunin , tu te retrouves à courir après les chats perdus ou à désherber les jardins de Konoha ! Tu essais de parler avec tes supérieurs , tu veux entrer chez les ANBUS , mais , méme eux ne veulent pas de toi .

Un jour , tu reçois une convocation de l'Hokage , qui veut te parler de cette Rumeur:

_"La rumeur est entrée,_

_ La rumeur a parlé ,  
_

_ Autour de toi rampent les murmures,  
_

_ Tu sais, la valeur du silence  
_

_ Tu tiens ta solitude parmi la multitude;  
_

_ Tu ne sais plus vraiment ou aller,  
_

_ Tu cherches sans doute un desert!"_

L'Hokage te demande si la Rumeur qui court sur toi est vraie . tu répliques: « Quelle rumeur? »

L'Hokage te répond qu'il paraît que tu en as fait de belles dans ta dernière mission , qu'elle n'avait pas voulu écouter tous ces racontars mais , dans le doute , qu'elle avait besoin de sa version des faits . Tu lui réponds que la mission ne s'est pas parfaitement déroulée mais qu'elle a été mené à bien .

L'Hokage te rétorque : « C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas hésiter à abandonner 3 gennins devant l'ennemie pour pouvoir fuir en toute tranquillité? »

Et là , tu restes interloquée. Alors , c'est ça qu'on te reproche! Tu te rappelles de ta mission: A un moment , tu as eu peur de mourir mais ,jamais tu aurais osé sacrifier la vie de ton équipe de gennins pour sauver la tienne!

Voyons , à qui tu as parlé de ta peur durant la mission? Mais bien sur , tu en as parlé à tes amis proches , tes amis shinobis !

A Sakura , tu as même dit que tu aurais voulu être ailleurs , que tu aurais bien laissé les 3 gennins , dont tu avais la charge , se débrouiller tous seul !Tu n'en reviens pas, tes amis seraient à l'origine de la Rumeur !

Tu demandes à l'Hokage qui lui a dit des choses pareilles, tu lui expliques ta peur , tu vas même jusqu'à disséquer tes sentiments sur son bureau; tu démens tout , tu dis que tu n'aurais jamais pu faire ça! L'Hokage te répond qu'elle est désolée, mais que , sans preuve , elle ne peut pas être sure :

"_Et le chien devient loup,_

_ Le gramme devient tonne,  
_

_ Le sable devient boue ,  
_

_ La poire devient pomme."_

Elle t'enlèves ton grade de Juunin. Tu te retrouves au rang de simple soldat ,encore plus bas que les apprentis ninjas. En plus du mépris général , c'est la pire chose qu'elle pouvait te faire.

Tu ne cherches même pas à voir tes amis , maintenant , tu sais ce qu'il en est vraiment .Tu n'as même plus la force d'être furieuse . Avant , tu aurais hurlé , tu aurais montré au monde que tu ne te laissais pas faire! Maintenant ,tu es indifférente à tout , tu n'as plus goût à rien, tu ne remarques même plus les regards méprisants qui pèsent sur toi .

Tu rentres chez toi , tu t'y calfeutres , pour longtemps !Ton équipe de gennins est confiée à ton ancienne meilleure amie , Sakura Haruno . Et toi , tu restes chez toi, tu es battue ; tes volets et ta porte restent clos...

"_L'Ignorance s'ennuyait ,_

_ L'Ignorance a lâché ses mensonges ,  
_

_ Tu sais , l'affût des démons  
_

_ Et leurs baves vénéneuses !  
_

_ Exilée dans ta coquille  
_

_ Tu ne veux plus en sortir  
_

_ Tu frissones de violence!  
_

_ Tu as peur de tout casser !  
_

_ Tu es tellement vulnérable ,  
_

_ Et maintenant ta conscience  
_

_ Qui doute , qui culpabilise ! "_

_ U_n jour , tu as finis par sortir de chez toi . Tu as appris que ton ancienne équipe était ravie d'être avec Sakura.

Tu t'es ensuite rendue compte que , même si la Rumeur avait fait des dégâts , c'était l'Oubli qui l'emportait! En effet , les gens t'ont oublié , toi et ta faiblesse si dévastatrice !Si la peur fait bouger , elle fait rarement avancer ...

Maintenant que tu le sais , tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta vie . Pas ta vie d'antan, non , ça , tu ne le supporterais pas! Mais tu peux commencer une autre vie , loin des shinobis , des combats , des techniques , des peurs , des faiblesses , des blessures , des rumeurs...

Après deux mois d'hibernation dans ta coquille , tu laisses de nouveau le soleil pénétrer en toi. Tu présentes ta démission à l'Hokage , qui t'as déjà rayé des listes de ninjas, et tu essais de reconstruire ta vie .

Tu as repris la jardinerie familiale . Tu as du te battre pour l'avoir , mais finalement , tu en es la propriétaire. Tu as épousé un homme fidèle , fleuriste, comme toi . Tu as eu deux enfants qui ne seront jamais ninjas , tu y veilleras!

Dés fois , quand tu as le temps , tu prépares des bouquets ;tu vas les déposer sur les tombes de tes anciens amis . Le cimetière de Konoha est rempli de ninjas , morts trop jeunes au combat. Par contre , du coté des fleuristes , pas de mort prématurées!

Tu finis par t'arrêter devant la tombe de Sakura Haruno , morte en même temps que ton ancienne équipe , pendant une guerre. De toutes façons , il y a eut des multitudes de guerres depuis que tu as démissionner ! Des guerres auxquelles tu n'as pas participé!

Et , parfois , quand tu vas voir ton ancienne meilleure amie au cimetière , tu te rappelles de ce jour ou tu lui avais raconté ta: mission , ta peur , ta faiblesse; le monde des shinobis ne pardonne pas!

Et tu te demandes comment une petite confidence a pu prendre autant d'ampleur. Tu te demandes comment on a pu passer de l'éventualité de la peur , de la fuite , à l'accomplissement . Tu te demandes si un jour les gens se feront confiance :

_" Et le chien devient loup,_

_ Le gramme devient tonne ,  
_

_ Le sable devient boue ,_

_ La poire devient pomme !"_

_ A_ïe! ton dos te fait mal! en même temps , rester la moitié de la journée accroupie devant une tombe , ce n'est plus de ton âge ! Sakura est morte à vingt-neuf ans et toi , tu approches de tes soixante -quinze ans ! Parfois , tu te demandes à quel âge tu serais morte si tu avais continuer dans la voie des shinobis .

Tiens! Il est déjà 8heure 30 , tes enfants et leurs petits enfants viennent déjeuner à la maison.

Vite , tu quittes le cimetière sans regard en arrière!Et en voyant ta famille , tu bénis cette Rumeur , qui t'as permis de connaître une vie plus longue , plus chaleureuse , avec plus d'amour que dans la vie d'un shinobi !

Maintenant , dans la rue , les gens te regardent de nouveau, sans mépris , ils ont oublié . Ils ne voient en toi qu'une brave vieille dame , aimant sa famille et ses fleurs ! Et comme tu n'as rien perdu de ton franc -parler , beaucoup de gens te demandent des conseils.

Allez , vas , Ino , vas retrouver ta chère famille ; elle t 'attend depuis des heures ; les enfants veulent voir leur grand mère ! Allez , ne reviens plus dans ce cimetière , ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé ; surtout quand il ne le mérite pas!

Cette histoire suit la chanson « RUMEUR » de la rue kétanou , un groupe de variété française. J'ai un peu tronquer les paroles , elle n'allait plus avec mon histoire .C'est ma première fiction , j'espère qu' elle vous a plut. Surtout , ne soyez pas trop méchant dans vos critiques, je suis absolument désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe!

harenrouge


End file.
